ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
What are Events? Events are activities that gives you special rewards! Story Event During a Story Event, you can read the stories without using Chapter Tickets. Enjoy stories with the Ikemen of Cradle regardless of your current main route, character, or progress! Event Exclusive Stories Event stories each have 3 Parts in total. Select the story(route) you wish to read to begin from Part 1 Chapter 1. You can change routes at any time. However, every route will begin from Part 1 Chapter 1. You cannot start from where you left off previously. You cannot re-read a Chapter you've just finished. To re-read any part of the story, re-select the route and begin reading again from Part 1 Chapter 1. Ending Selections There are 2 endings per route: Sweet Ending and Premium Ending. You can choose which ending you want to read after Part 2 Chapter 5. To read the Premium Ending you need a certain amount of Love Points. Read the Premium Ending for an even more exciting story! Love Trials Love Trials appear throughout story event routes. You must have a certain number of Love Points in order to pass the Love Trials. You cannot read the next Chapter in the story until you passed. Love Points Love Points are points you collect during the event and are required to pass Love Trials. Increase your Love Points by playing Love Lessons, Secret Love Lesson, or using Love Potions. *Love Points are reset at the start of every event and cannot be carried over to the next event. Event Friends Event Friends are players you can add during the event for special boosts. Make Event Friends and bring an Event Friend to play a Love Lesson and get bonus Love Points whether you win or draw. The amount of bonus Love Points given is based on the rarity of your Event Friend's main card. (5'★': +30 Love Points / 4'★': +25 Love Points / 3'★': +20 Love Points) You can add up to 20 players as Event Friends. Event Friends are only available during the event period and will not carry over to the following event or to your Friend List. Love Lessons Love Lessons are event-exclusive duels where you can get Love Points and Lin. Each Love Lesson uses 20 Stamina. The amount of Love Points and Lin you can get varies according to a win or a draw. Use Event Friend to play Love Lesson to get bonus Love Points. You can use each Event Friend only once every 24 hours. Win 5 consecutive Love Lessons to play a Secret Love Lesson that requires no stamina. Lucky Time Love Points and Lin are doubled during Lucky Time. Bonus Love Points earned using Event Friends will not be doubled. Make sure to check the Lucky Time schedule for the events! Super Lucky Time During Super Lucky Time, you are guaranteed to win each Lesson. Love Points and Lin earnings from Love Lessons will be doubled. Bonus Love Points earned using Event Friends will not be doubled. Make sure to check the schedule for the best times to earn Love Points! Bonuses Get all sorts of event-exclusive bonuses by clearing requirements. Attire and Card bonuses will appear in your Present Box, and Letters and Photo bonuses will appear in your Memories. Gacha Event Gacha Events are exclusive gachas that consists of a different clothing items, which are only available during that event period. Collection Event By reading a Route during a Collection Event, you can get limited-edition bonuses. While reading a Route or doing Destiny Duels, you can get Hearts. The more Hearts you collect, the more bonuses you receive. How To Collect Hearts You can collect Hearts by doing the following: How To Get Bonuses Collect more than 10 Hearts and then 1. tap the Send Hearts button on the Collection Event page, or, 2. touch your guy with the Hearts you have collected. (Depends on which kind of Collection Event it is.) '''Continue sending Hearts to receive bonuses. '''Tap the Send Hearts button! Or Touch your guy with the Hearts you have collected! Lucky Time There are 3 types of Lucky Time: # Route Lucky Time: Get double the Hearts for reading 1 Part (5 Chapters), passing an Intimacy Check or Avatar Challenge, or reading an Ending. # Duels Lucky Time: Get double the Hearts for doing 5 Destiny Duels. # Route & Duels Lucky Time: Both Story and Duels Lucky Time is happening at the same time. List of Events 2018 2019 * Happy Birthday Lancelot * Neo-Gothic Tryst Attire Gacha * Chocolate Covered Secrets * Catch A Falling Star * The Cat's Meow * Green Thumb Gardens * Happy Birthday Ray * A Purrfect Party * Secret Agent Sweetheart * Happy Birthday Fenrir * Clash in Cradle * Easter Basket * Happy Birthday Sirius * 1st Anniversary Lucky 7 Campaign * Happy Birthday Kyle * Sweet Dreams * Happy Birthday Edgar and Luka * Midnight Vampire * After School Date * Hold Me Tight Category:Events